<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無罪/Innocent by Neri_xukonghua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332376">無罪/Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua'>Neri_xukonghua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>另一张千层饼，EZ和拉克丝心心相印，我刀化身嫉妒魔女从中作梗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talon Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無罪/Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　至今人们还会谈起那名皮尔特沃夫的富商阿莱杰尔，他出身普通的机械师家庭，在十四岁时就成为了出色的钟表匠，精通好几种语言，在父亲的工厂破产之后，便应邀进德玛西亚的船厂考察实习，在那里认识了有血统的宫廷魔法师莉迪娅，并与她周游各国，结为连理。</p><p>　　很长一段时间，这位野心勃勃的商人都在想办法关怀他那不太灵光的弟弟莱特，与相貌出众的兄长相比，莱特长的早衰又矮小，心中一直恋慕学院的女科学家凯瑟琳，与她在在皮城机构公事了三年，凯瑟琳早已心有所属，两人既无缘，也没有深一步的结识。凯瑟琳声明回故国祖安从事研究，不过一年竟然声势浩大地嫁给了皮尔特沃夫的警长，退出了祖安国籍。</p><p>　　这件事对莱特触动很大，他不声不响地收拾了在皮尔特沃夫科学院的东西，接受调遣去遥远的冰雪王国弗雷尔卓德边境线从事考古研究。</p><p>　　在此期间，阿莱杰尔染指政务，他与他的亲家——德玛西亚的世袭贵族保持着密切的来往，又有传言是阿莱杰尔一手促成了皮城和诺克萨斯的交好协议，这些年来阿莱杰尔在皮城拥有了很高的声望，并对政局产生影响。他又很宠爱他的家人，他的妻子害怕生育，所以阿莱杰尔早已立好遗嘱放在实验室抽屉里，将家产留给莱特，但八年后莉迪亚意外怀孕，在恐慌和喜悦之后，她决定生下这个孩子。</p><p>　　临盆时妻子在产房内撕心裂肺的叫声让阿莱杰尔心如刀绞，一遍遍地责怪自己为何同意她那心血来潮的提议。过程进展得并不顺利，过了一天一夜，一个男婴跌跌撞撞地来到了这个世界，他的眼睛像莉迪亚，鼻子像阿莱杰尔，有着和夫妇两人一样耀眼的金色头发。他的到来让这对夫妻手忙脚乱，他们最终没来得及规划这个孩子的成长。时至今日人们仍记得那对夫妇前一天还像过去一样活跃在皮城，马上他们在上流场所宣布了新的蜜月计划便再也不知去向了。</p><p>　　半个月以后才传来阿莱杰尔与莉迪亚被刺杀于诺克萨斯公寓中的消息，而尸体已经腐烂了很久了。</p><p>　　风光来了又去，在这之中，皮城社会很快遗忘了他们，更别提他们留下来的那个小家伙。有时即使熟识伊泽瑞尔的人，也无从穿过那片记忆的断层了解他的身世，而现在，这个适婚年纪的少年一事无成。他的魔法天赋来自母亲，但他没有心思学魔法，从战争学院逃学了很多次，被扭送回去后甚至玩起了失踪，也继承了父亲的那份天才创造力和记忆力，但他对工作经商不感兴趣，对机械又一窍不通。不到成年便挥霍掉了已逝的父亲留给他叔叔的大半财产，又与德玛西亚光辉女郎的绯闻闹的沸沸扬扬。</p><p>　　就在瓦罗兰人都认为德玛西亚宫廷马上会从容接纳这个年轻人入赘，终结流言时，一天伊泽瑞尔在酒后突然发出声明，人们看见他和低调来此的盖伦将军大吵起来。只见他刁难说：克朗加德家族最为可笑，你们以为我会像你们一样无私为皇室打工还是怎么的？我将加入你的家族，为德邦和皮城的友好和平而服务？哈哈哈哈哈哈~他接着说，你的妹妹拉克丝我不会娶的，他还说，如今我的双亲已不在人世，我要把他们的钱全部用光，然后就去最底层做工，去比尔吉沃特海港干苦力，十年以后，我会开着海盗船来见你们。</p><p>　　“我没想到你是如此不可救药的人。”盖伦将军说，可是他却不得了地继续说，得了吧，是我不可救药还是你们不可救药，我可不想整天把正义和和平挂在嘴上，我不是个任人操纵的傀儡，我反正不会娶拉克丝，我就是不会娶，而且我已经得到她的贞洁了。</p><p>　　接下来发生的事情让人津津乐道了好一年，盖伦将军突然站起来，人们看到他面前的桌子裂成了两半，而那个可怜的金发年轻人被揍得更厉害，等有人报告守卫队的时候伊泽瑞尔差一点没活下来，但只要他还有一口气在，就没停下过嘲讽：“不仅我不会娶她，任何人也不会娶她，如今连最弱势的德玛西亚贵族也不会要她了。我告诉你，我们从秋天就开始骈居，你现在就是给我一国库的黄金，我也要把这件事情说出去，不信现在你就给我黄金试试看。”</p><p>　　就这样，一向以纪律严苛著名的盖伦将军也头一回因为恶性民事犯罪被关入了监狱，这开了克朗加德整个皇室家族数百年的历史先例。</p><p>　　然后，这个解除婚约的年轻人就在瓦罗兰四处招摇过市起来了，他结交了很多酒肉朋友，肆意挥霍，还花钱组织了一支“冒险队”，从来都没有停下过行乐的脚步。伊泽瑞尔有一副出众的外貌，音乐，语言和文学一碰就会，姑娘们爱他爱得不得了。</p><p>　　在这里要说一件事，人们至今也没有弄清阿莱杰尔夫妇的死亡悬案，因为即使有人明白其中的门路，也会乖乖闭嘴，诺克萨斯政府巧妙地将这件事情压到最低。位高权重的诺克萨斯统帅这么做，甚至不惜就此事跟皮城狗咬狗，并不是为了偏袒行刺者，而是他的雇主，也就是位高权重的杜·克卡奥将军。</p><p>　　身为同时代的相似之人，人们普遍认为阿莱杰尔夫妇必定与杜·克卡奥家族交往匪浅，杜·克卡奥将军20岁在诺克萨斯国内因平叛上位，他的妻子索莱安娜是一位男性化的女性，性格强硬，对外铁腕，想必在家也必然独大，她年轻的时候与阿莱杰尔的妻子莉迪亚法师共同参加战争学院组织的群体比武大赛，在那段时间同吃同住，索莱安娜在莉迪亚的婚礼随礼上出手阔绰震惊一时。</p><p>　　因为这些，在阿莱杰尔夫妇出入诺克萨斯上流社会被看做后台是强大的杜·克卡奥家族，对此无论是索莱安娜还是杜·克卡奥将军都没有出面解释，至于个中真正原因，则是过于男性化的索莱安娜与金发碧眼的莉迪亚是多年的情敌，尽管在缔结各自婚姻之后两个截然不同的女人仍然明争暗斗，直到二十几年后索莱安娜突发奇想委托杜·克卡奥将军在诺克萨斯境内谋杀两人为止。</p><p>　　过去的事情到现在时间流转了十多年，索莱安娜夫人被将军扼死，对外声称是自杀，而在失去她的管束之后，这个杀人狂又借最高统帅之手推行了多项血腥的政策，他杀光了诺克萨斯城内的异教徒，最大规模的驱逐外族，光明正大地派出刺客暗杀其他城市的掌权者，将竞争对手处以极刑，甚至还把达克维尔的两个儿子送上了绞架。</p><p>　　传言杜·克卡奥将军在外炙手可热，但他的家庭内部并不平静，索莱安娜留下的长女卡特琳娜极不安分，经常在公开场合挑衅自己的父亲，最出名的是一次她要求大法官作证，让自己代替母亲索莱安娜与身为诺克萨斯刀圣的父亲决斗，虽然这件事不了了之，不过还是一度被传为笑谈。</p><p>　　但至少有一点可以确信，杜·克卡奥将军溺爱自己的女儿们，这种溺爱特别集中于他那美丽动人的小女儿，他因为小女儿贞洁被玷污差一点将达克维尔最后一个儿子也借口诛杀，遭到理智尚存的最高统帅拒绝并惩罚，这件事极大地打压了杜·克卡奥将军的一度嚣张的气焰。</p><p>　　将军精通刀法，他的生涯中鲜少动用自己的技艺，也丝毫不擅长教导他人，连习武的大女儿的所有技艺都是妻子留下的。早年他收留了一名底层出身的杀手代替自己处刑，罕见地亲手指导，在这名杀手十八岁时将军送给他一份大礼——一本写满仇杀目标及其关联的名单，也是这份名单最终指向了将军自己的死亡。</p><p>　　如今泰隆的一切存在目标便是完成这份名单，他已经在过去的几年内挑了里面四分之一的名字来消遣人生，剩下的全是歪瓜裂枣不中听的名字或者分布在优先等级难度最低的前几页。当时皮城人和德玛西亚宫廷的事情闹的沸沸扬扬，泰隆身在德玛西亚任务，几乎到处都是流言蜚语。好事的市井平民到克朗加德庄园门上围墙上刷脏柏油，意为“这一家有不正经的女人”，据说这事也是那个叫伊泽瑞尔的败家子倡议的，那时候他还没被赶出德玛西亚国界。“德玛西亚宣称保护境内一切守法居民人身安全和行动自由，”他对想要逮捕他的克朗加德家族提出法庭对峙，即使败诉，但依据法律他依旧受到了专人保护，即便如此，克郎家族在事后绑架成功过他三次，不知为什么都被他逃出来了。</p><p>　　在诺克萨斯姑娘的贞洁看得完全没有这儿重要，毕竟德玛西亚没有离婚制度，没有多夫多妻制，也没有妓女。因为刷柏油的事情拉克丝被她的母亲打了一千记戒尺，这位莉莉娅·克朗加德夫人还在国民会议上说：“古时，当着正直族长的面，我们应该在火堆旁处死她，但当今世界腐朽不堪，没有法制。”贵族巷里的少女常常听到拉克丝的抽泣，当时她和德玛西亚的安库雷德家族谈了三年的婚约，对方是长她七岁的大贵族，但如今这件事也让他们变了卦，尽管克朗加德公爵放下颜面与他促膝长谈说，都是那些坏家伙诽谤我的女儿，而我们都知道，她还是个贞洁姑娘。但不论他怎么讲，对方还是被铺天盖地的流言吓慌了神。</p><p>　　泰隆觉得德玛西亚人的生活乏善可陈，在他从事工作的夜里更加乏味，大街小巷都有宵禁，熄灯禁足，更没有地下世界。夜里他像一只猫一样爬上倾斜的房顶，城市死寂一片，让他能更好地练习隐藏自己的气息，但今天以往的寂静被从老远就传来的踢踏吵闹声打破。不知道是谁说了什么，一阵毫无顾忌的大笑从那堆人里发出，那笑声爽朗明亮得穿透耳膜，连星空都失色。不顾大晚上这么猖狂大笑无怪乎连有教养的德玛西亚人也忍受不住了，哗啦的泼水声打断了这人，伴随着妇女的叫骂，泰隆看到那队提着灯和柏油桶的年轻人正在自己脚下不远处，为首的那个金发小青年双手合十道歉了好一会，才摘下脑袋上的菜叶子，晃了晃一身的水继续往前走。</p><p>　　“我们去克朗加德庄园的墙上涂柏油去，因为我不愿意让拉克丝嫁给那个鼻子塌没头发的安库雷德，现在对我来说，这件事比我每天吃杯糕还重要！”</p><p>　　等他们走近了，泰隆听到那为首少年喋喋不休地说着，他好奇地走到屋顶边缘，低头打量这堆人，没有发出任何声音。也就在这时，伊泽瑞尔望了他一眼，逆着天光能明显看到黑影的轮廓，但不知道为什么他会看向这上边。他们打的灯过于明亮，让杀手清晰地看见夜空下的一切，伊泽瑞尔的皮相非常好，柔软的金发下，他有一双碧水一样不深不浅的眼睛，皮肤有点儿苍白，看上去那么纤瘦温和，嘴角的弧度却有嘲讽的设定。</p><p>　　泰隆转身立刻离开，听到他在后面脱口对自己的方向喊道：“晚上好啊~杀手先生，祝您平安。”</p><p>　　在第四天，泰隆喝完了他在德玛西亚的最后一杯寡淡的水果酒，就要启程返回，这天恰好伊泽瑞尔被驱逐出德玛西亚，要去皮尔特沃夫投奔他那有出息的警察朋友，他刚到皮城却不知这里已经布下天罗地网等候他。</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔到了一座皮城富人的别墅，别墅与皮尔特沃夫城之间连着一片茂盛的松树林，而与诺克萨斯间隔着沟壑和平原。</p><p>　　他清晨得知前路被封锁，不得已在别墅留宿，宅子主人是他的父亲生意上的伙伴，热情得让人浑身不自在。晚上伊泽瑞尔从别墅翻墙外出，恰好那天晚上，别墅里厨师的女儿夜里遭到陌生人侵犯，伊泽瑞尔那糟糕透顶的名誉让他成为众矢之的，他写信给皮城的凯特琳让她来为自己担保，但没有被受理，他也没得到公正的审判，便被一列士兵收押，当天受了一百军棍。</p><p>　　他第二天清醒发现窗外是沟壑纵横的平原，太阳西沉，泛着红色的霞光。看管他的人已经走了，留下来空在他面前的一把柔软的椅子，和本该摆满刑讯工具但却干净的案几。</p><p>　　我是怎么惹上诺克萨斯的，伊泽瑞尔想了一遍又一遍，他想等有人来他一定要问这个问题，成为瓦罗兰两个最强大国家的公敌，这待遇想必不是人人都能得到。</p><p>　　等到太阳的余晖已尽，周围逐渐暗下来，才有人毕恭毕敬地打开了这扇门，请一位诺克萨斯军官进来，伊泽瑞尔一眼就能认出这位外表不凡的人物，杜·克卡奥将军是个自私软弱的人，他那对猫科动物般的眼睛是纯粹的绿，正上下打量着面前的小青年，似乎是为了表现他的不耐烦。</p><p>　　稍后，将军坐下来点了根烟，居然细细说了起来，“从你降生开始，你那母亲就开始在我夫人面前喋喋不休。她们表面上还是很好的朋友呢，我夫人高喊莉迪亚是个愚蠢的低能女，而有时候莉迪亚会在她出现的地方等很久，只是为了在远处看看她。冲突是她们的，我只不过是导火线，直到最后由我来收场这幕闹剧，很不合理。夫人最大的问题在于她不了解被人所爱是哪种感觉，才会一直孤独。过去二十几年相识，对他们的离去，我感到很遗憾。”</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔在铁椅子上动了动，一脸无辜地听他发话，好一会才说：“请问您可以让我写信给凯特琳吗，我这么久没回去她会担心的。”</p><p>　　“唔，”将军的脸上露出思路完全被打断的疑惑，表情还有一丝天真，“我也是刚听到这件事来看看，监狱的事情需要层层审批，我无权干涉。所以当然是，不可以。”伊泽瑞尔脸上露出失望的表情，但还是礼貌地说了一句“谢谢”。</p><p>　　但是将军接下来说：“我从皮城执政官那儿要来了你，只说可以免除今年的奢侈品出口税，他便欢天喜地地同意了。还对我的小杀手感恩戴德，生怕惹怒了诺克萨斯这只老虎。”伊泽瑞尔当然不会习惯这位身居高位的将军时常节操欠费的性格，他有点愤怒了。将军的目光偏向别的地方，他指间的香烟火光忽暗忽明，“自从诺克萨斯与皮城交好，每年我们都会将大量奢侈资源运往皮城，而皮城则象征性地以羊毛作为回礼，这些羊毛被用来编织颂扬达克维尔统帅功绩的挂毯，真不巧，因为你的关系，今年的挂毯只能用产自弗雷尔卓德的上等羊毛制作了。”</p><p>好一会伊泽瑞尔都没反应过来，不仅仅是因为他遭到了调侃和羞辱，而是他非常惊讶这样一位长者专程来此竟然仅仅是为了用言辞羞辱他一番，而显然将军的目的已经达到了，满意地离开了囚室。</p><p>他被关在诺克萨斯接近西部的拘留所，这里的其他犯人都会被关进百里外的流放监狱，在流放监狱的不是苦役犯就是无期徒刑者，无期徒刑者被关押在“特别部”，这个特别部建立之初就是为了在秘密监狱修成之前作为临时关押地，由于这个“秘密监狱”的修建毫无根据线索，所以特别部也就是无期徒刑的代名词了。</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔拿到他的一纸文书的时候，上面正写的临时关押特别部，不同的是他还未受过审判，他之前听闻诺克萨斯有一项著名的“恐吓死刑”，杜·克卡奥将军经常将政见言论不同者判处死刑，在忏悔做完了，刑场布好之后，刽子手的刀落下的那一刻突然派出特使宣布取消死刑。那些受刑者都必然对死亡产生终身阴影，而将军正以此为乐。</p><p> </p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔一开始很恐慌，虽然他一直很乱来，可诺克萨斯的监狱还是万万没有见过的，如今他知道了自己与疯狂的杜·克卡奥将军有世仇，在他手里随时都有可能没命，也可能下一秒就被释放，倒是也暗自自嘲了会。让他恐慌的最主要的原因是他的年轻，他甚至未满二十岁，可是很快伊泽瑞尔感到的是，他从未知道世界上有监狱这么有意思的生活，这是个和他一样胆大包天的人组成的俱乐部，特别是即使是充满罪恶的犯人们，也都和伊泽瑞尔一样坚持认为自己是无罪的，有理由的，这样的一伙人聚在一起很快就开始彼此欺诈，共甘共苦。关在这里的一个月来，伊泽瑞尔常常会惊讶地观察这一群人，更令他对自己的优良教养产生质疑的是，他总是感到这些犯人有可能是世界上最纯粹高尚的一群人。</p><p>　　他的新奇还没持续一个月，就被关进了单间牢房，据称犯人通常会在这里关押的一周中收到法庭传单和审判，但一周以后什么文件也没有，伊泽瑞尔却见到了那个把他坑来这里的幕后主使。原来他被交给诺克萨斯以后就让杜·克卡奥将军手下直属的杀手处理，伊泽瑞尔也早就弄清楚了，从他回皮尔特沃夫的那一刻起，这一切全都被某个人布置好了，但他不知道的是，杜·克卡奥的那唯一一次莫名其妙的拜访的确只是偶然路过而已。</p><p>　　泰隆非常讨厌监狱，他一辈子都没跟这地方打过交道，他在诺克萨斯当惯了特权阶级，努力忘记过去的生活。他命人把伊泽瑞尔提到特殊牢房审讯，与集体居住区不同，特殊牢房的走廊两边空荡荡的，伊泽瑞尔最近一直在写信，他写的东西被一封封审查，里面没有一封是给拉克丝的内容，而全是寄给皮城好友的平安祝福，泰隆把信全部还给他，于是伊泽瑞尔又回到了消息闭塞，与世隔绝的处境。</p><p>　　泰隆第一次去见他是在伊泽瑞尔的第三次审讯，这个年轻人在回答着各种毫无意义的问题的时候总不忘重复“我没有罪”，“我什么都没做过。”这时候的审讯还是非常温和，泰隆第一天还问他：“监狱里过的怎么样？”</p><p>　　“很不错，你们有最好的面包，和皮城平时吃到的相差无几。”伊泽瑞尔立刻就说：“光是面包就足以让一些人故意犯罪好来这里服苦役了，很多人在外面过着最低下屈辱的生活，还要被雇主克扣，相比起来苦役劳动并不算什么，更可以走私外面的物品赚点小钱，每年过节还会派发施舍品。”他继续讲道：“不过有一个想法我一直无法解释，而且至今也不知道，那就是好比一个人是为了保卫未婚妻，妹妹或者女儿的贞洁不受荒淫暴君的玷污而杀人，有的人则为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事，为了一颗鸡蛋而杀人；有人在流浪中过失杀了人，受到刺客和密探的围捕，时刻面临自由和生命威胁，过得饥肠辘辘，而另一个囚犯虐杀幼小孩童却是为了追求快感，为了欣赏他们流着鲜血在自己刀口下如鸽子般鸣叫颤抖。结果却是一样，这些人都得到了同样的量刑，被流放到一个地方徒刑。这是法律性质的问题，但却无法解决，就像方与圆，内切圆和正方形的面积不可能相等，这是无解的问题。”</p><p>　　之后他每天都会受到一次传讯审问，伊泽瑞尔是个话唠，早已不能忍受独自一人蹲监牢的无聊生活，没有人打断他，他会就自己的见解讲好久。泰隆每天都只提一个问题，虽然他穿着和其他军官一样的服饰，但伊泽瑞尔一眼就能认出他的身份特殊，他可以随意打断审讯内容，而这种时候其他人只敢屏息噤声。发现到这一点的伊泽瑞尔认为这个人一定是自己获释的希望，尽管回答其他问题他也想方设法地吸引着泰隆的注意，可是对方全程都在低着眼睛注视纸面，不仅不是认真听，而且还是在发呆。泰隆第二次出声则是问：“你是否与德玛西亚有特殊关系，嗯，我就是指克朗加德家族。”</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔本来可以像敏感问题一样随意编造绕过这个问题，但他想了想便即兴作了回答：“我与克朗加德家族不熟悉，只是认识了他们的小女儿拉克丝。有一天拉克丝问我：‘世上是否只有德玛西亚一个国家。’我说当然不是，于是她说：‘树荫能让人乘凉，而树被焚烧后留下黑色的阴影却再也无法给人清凉了。我是德玛西亚之光，而离开了德玛西亚，我就不再是光辉女郎了，也不再是拉克丝了。’我非常惊讶，于是反问她，难道虚荣比世上的一切都重要？拉克丝说：可是除此以外，我一无所有。”</p><p> </p><p>　　至于泰隆，上一个月前他潜伏在弗雷尔卓德，中途又留在了这里，他派信使往回带消息称：“在处理无关紧要的案件。”很快从诺克萨斯城的回信到达了，将军的信总是分量十足，笔迹完美，恐怕不会有人相信杜·克卡奥将军百忙之余还能抽空写这样的东西。他开始倾诉诺克萨斯的糟糕天气，然后抱怨阁楼上湿冷孤独，时常在阳台看到索莱安娜的鬼魂，最近在书房也遇到了她，穿着紫色的礼服裙，头发微卷，离开的时候裙裾拖在地上发出窸窸窣窣的声音，忧虑加深了，感到病重……泰隆看完后将信在蜡烛上烧毁，他没有给他回信的习惯，然而就是因此，将军在第二天再次发来以他为名的加急信件，语气更加伤感不安，隐晦地小声询问泰隆什么时候能忙完复命。</p><p>　　泰隆仍然没有理会，他甚至有了一个念头想要长久地留在这里，却又毫无理由。而他的生活，因为这一段时间失去了目标变得格外无聊，昼夜的概念在很久以前就已经混乱了，他可以酗酒一整个晚上，在审问室唯一的一件可以做的事情上打盹，军官们经常寻不到他，在可能找到的地方也找不到，这个偏僻地方的姑娘可真不太漂亮，建筑物的房顶也不太高，泰隆经常躲到废弃的地牢或是密闭的谷仓，在极不安全的地方独自待好几个小时，失去行踪。</p><p>　　到第三天，伊泽瑞尔又被带到审讯室，他回答地更加斟酌了，他一直关注着泰隆的反应，然而什么都看不出来，这位杀手始终保持着沉默，但不等到今天的审问结束他便起身要走，军官和书记看了他一眼，显然这位贵客的举动令他们十分惊慌，只见泰隆侧身打了个手势，便离开了。伊泽瑞尔目瞪口呆，那个手势下过以后，当天他便被从牢房里带走了，执行的是木条鞭笞，这种刑罚比标准的军棍更令人难以忍受，但他被告知判处了一千次鞭笞。</p><p>　　为了让他受到的是标准诺克萨斯式的问候礼，负责这件事情的是一位监狱出名的执刑官，这位执刑官因拷打出名，酷爱用刑艺术，他在亲自监刑的时候往往与囚犯耐心交谈，欺骗犯人起誓赌咒，待到犯人以为尚有一线希望之时，棍棒突然就像擂鼓，闪电一般落到犯人身上，他还有很多消遣作乐的鬼花样，竟然让监狱里一半受过他监刑的囚犯都对其感恩戴德，称赞不已。</p><p>　　少年受刑的时候没有发出一声喊叫和呻吟，咬着手臂一动不动地挨完了一百下，在第二百下的时候也没有求饶出声，直到昏死过去。一位贵族的，异邦的，娇生惯养的少年受刑，这件事情让其他的犯人感到诧异，纷纷传颂，露出十分的同情，甚至围满了医院去看他。</p><p>　　那两百鞭之后伊泽瑞尔被准许在医院休息，他又恢复到以前在监狱里的快活生活了，他开始好奇起那位掌控他生死大权的杜·克卡奥家的杀手来，于是四处搜集消息，倒也知道了不少。最为出名的还是泰隆在地下世界与杜·克卡奥相遇，刀刃相向之中年少的杀手最终还是败下阵来，从此俯首于将军的剑下，但条件是泰隆只听命于杜·克卡奥将军一人，他只服从于他无法击败的人的命令。伊泽瑞尔还听闻将军想要进攻艾欧尼亚，他读过很多游记，对岛国艾欧尼亚充满向往，内心祈祷着艾欧尼亚会逃过一劫，而将军最终会因为这个决定而覆灭一直袒护他的达克维尔的专制王国。</p><p>　　最令伊泽瑞尔感到转机的事情出现了，一天泰隆来医院看望他，伊泽瑞尔于是一副病怏怏的不行的样子，向他诉苦，也不知道泰隆有没有听。后来很多天泰隆都到病房来，他弄得其他的犯人都不敢来这了。伊泽瑞尔一开始专心装病，后来发现这位杀手也不具备威胁，他皮肤苍白，头发却是深黑，总是呆若木鸡地坐在那里，听不见他说的话，仿佛病房里多了一个哑巴，伊泽瑞尔试着咳嗽，或者告诉他自己真的被整得很惨，但是杀手呢，他像是这一切与他毫无关联似的，就像他从来都没有做过任何陷害伊泽瑞尔的一系列事情。</p><p>　　后来伊泽瑞尔就放松警惕了，他也习惯了病房里多个人的生活，泰隆每天在这儿的几个小时，会听他说话，偶尔回答，会烧毁一封信，他听军官汇报的时候，就会离开免得伊泽瑞尔听见。有一天伊泽瑞尔讲起了那件他被诬陷的强奸案的里里外外，他那天是晚上爬出去去喂野猫野狗了，根本不是会什么主人家的小姑娘，而且他对政治一窍不通。泰隆听到了，听完了他说的话，少有地从信纸间抬起了脸，他说：“我知道那不是你干的。”他的口气再寻常不过，完全说的是理所应当的客观事实一样。</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔听到了呆呆地望着杀手，他从病床上下来，走了过来，他伸出手来有点小心翼翼地放到泰隆的手上，然后一下子钻进他的怀里，像个摆脱桎梏的小动物，眼泪扑簌扑簌地流着，边哭边笑，“我就知道是这样，”他万幸般地说，“我就知道。”</p><p>杜·克卡奥将军仿佛知道了什么，他最近的信中开始变得气势汹汹了起来，气势汹汹的将军不具备任何杀伤力，他蹩脚又可怜兮兮地写着：“再让我看到那间监狱，那我一定要下车拆了它。我不明白，边疆有什么东西比主城还要旖旎吗？我的宝贝儿，你的眼睛被蒙蔽了，劣酒让你昏昏沉沉，请快些解决繁琐的事务回到我身边吧。”泰隆传了敷衍的口信给他，第二天看到的纸上嫉妒都快燃烧起来了，用上的低俗词儿连最底层的泼妇都会感到脸红，他扬言自己已经在路上了，一定要亲手杀了那个“微不足道的小东西”。</p><p>泰隆很快遂了他的心意，他没让伊泽瑞尔休息多久，就又将他送去了执刑官那里，这一次抽藤条的时候泰隆也在场。伊泽瑞尔看到他的时候气得连脸都扭曲了，他觉得自己被耍弄了。士兵一放下他，伊泽瑞尔就笔直地朝泰隆扑上去，朝他大喊：“你讲过你是相信我无罪的。”“呵呵，你当然比那男人婆可爱，所以才能得到将军的欢心。”他竖起中指，口吐侮辱之词，费了三个人才最终将他逮住，在受刑时候更是挣扎得厉害，这个嘴欠出名的少年没放过这个时刻，他放话说他要用魔法杀光诺克萨斯人，他不会期待任何审判了，而且他会逃走的，只要他动动手指就可以逃的飞快。他大声诅咒着，直到猛然咳出一口血来，泰隆不知什么时候已经来到了场上，一记手刀敲晕了这个宁死不屈的少年，同时淡然地朝一旁说道：“医生，把他带走。”</p><p>经过两次拷打后，伊泽瑞尔好像在精神和皮肉上都变得更坚强了，他这下彻底以怀疑的眼神看待起法律和刑罚，就像看待一个可笑玩意儿一样。他也不装病了，几次要求出院，居然被拒绝。因为诺克萨斯派出的是他们最擅长处刑艺术的角色，那就是医生，相比起这些医生，行刑官那样的把戏只能说是幼稚，缺乏艺术家的想象力。医生们给伊泽瑞尔开了治疗方法，他们决定用放血疗法来对付他，这是一种像宰杀牲畜一样的开刀手段，与鞭刑完全不同。医生会抓起病人身上的一把皮肉，用刀将抓起的那块皮肉刺透，这样一来，人身上就出现了一块又长又宽的伤口，将真空的玻璃容器紧扣伤口上，血就会不断的喷涌而出。而为了防止伤口的凝结重复使用，医生会用一根亚麻带子穿过伤口，每天一定的时刻用带子在伤口内抽动一番，让伤口保持新割开的状态，无法完好。</p><p>这种可怕的折磨尽管熬住了，但还是让人意志消沉了下去，伊泽瑞尔被镣铐捆住以防逃跑，放血的伤口刚刚长好，他就被带回了牢房准备挨剩下的鞭刑。</p><p>牢房里的事情早就被皮城打听到了，凯特琳急切请求杜·克卡奥将军放人，她愿意自己拿出巨额赎金，而皮城执政官也赶紧求情，“我的爷啊，这一件小事，您只要随便就能办到了，饶了这孩子吧，求您让他见见光明吧。”将军的来信附上了诸如此类的请求信，将军自己倒是没有像他声称的那样拔冗莅临，而且他也表示泰隆不应该浪费时间在折磨这么一个名声不佳的小角色身上，这对诺克萨斯没有任何好处。</p><p>写完这几句将军就不再关注伊泽瑞尔这件事了，他更乐于在信中扮演各种角色，偶尔故作清纯或者故作清高，谈论政务则是顺带的小事。泰隆亲自回复了凯特琳，他表示现在请求已经晚了，甚至刻薄嘲讽她当初是皮城用一张地毯价格的交易的人，反悔可没这么便宜。</p><p>“好吧，你究竟是什么了不起的人，我有的是办法对付你。”凯特琳起初愤怒地驳斥，后来也软了下来，她只能继续派人向将军恳请，至于执政官对这件后悔事只有听天由命。泰隆那段时间增派人手防止劫狱的发生，不过劫狱还没有等到，倒是德玛西亚克朗加德家族来了一支获得入境准许的外交团，他们的宫廷队伍华丽无比，引得监狱里的人涌出来围观。伊泽瑞尔也被带了出来，他站在中央，看着从马车上走下来一个光彩照人的姑娘，金发，天蓝色的眼睛，魔法师的气质让她看上去出尘脱俗，是那样的高贵纯洁。少女拉克丝一眼看到了他马上小跑了过去，但是又站在那里好几秒手足无措不知道怎么做。</p><p>伊泽瑞尔从容不迫，他先是好好打量了她一会，看她那张仍旧亮丽的脸蛋，然后单膝跪下来亲吻她的指尖，对她说道：“您是我心目中的仙女，我的白鸽，我的郁金香，我爱了你两年，而今我的生命不由我自己掌控，但我必须求得你的宽恕，请宽恕我，尊贵的父亲的贞洁的女儿，我的所作所为完全就是一个无赖，是我用虚妄的言语玷污了你的荣誉。”</p><p>拉克丝开头没反应过来，百感交集不知道说什么好，她深深鞠了一躬，然后说道：“请您也宽恕我吧，我善良的心上人，我曾以为荣耀之于我如天上的繁星，而它竟不及你的万分之一，在失去之后我才恍然发觉我爱你，胜过爱光明。”</p><p>短暂的相会后，拉克丝恋恋不舍地跟随部队离开了，监狱的人渐渐散去回到各自的牢房，当天传令兵召伊泽瑞尔去警卫室等待行刑，他蔑视地扫了他们一眼：“请自便吧，我不会反抗。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那一天，将军又提到这件事了，说他已经与皮城和解，正和执政官谈笑风生，所以伊泽瑞尔也要给他们放回去。但那天的信泰隆根本没有拆开，随手扔进了火堆。</p><p>　　第二天早上，伊泽瑞尔在警卫室被人叫醒，来人并不是要押他去执行鞭刑的，他们将他的头套上，带进了一辆蒙的严实的马车里。马车出了监狱，又行了一天，经过了沟壑纵横的平原和一处皮尔特沃夫风格的别墅小镇，伊泽瑞尔找到一条缝隙，他看到了一片熟悉的松树林，正是皮尔特沃夫郊外不远。又走了几里，马车停下了，门被打开，伊泽瑞尔看到了泰隆，他问：“这里是皮尔特沃夫。”泰隆不回答，他又接着说：“你要放了我吗？”泰隆点了点头。他伸出一只手，伊泽瑞尔边被他半拉半扶着带下来，几个月来他第一次看到窗外如此之多的绿意，觉得分外感动。</p><p>　　“太好了，皮尔特沃夫有最好吃的鱼类料理，你对海鲜过敏吗？”</p><p>　　“你想去飞行吗，我们可以从尤苏斯空中花园乘个热气球飞上去。”</p><p>　　“你见过海盗长什么样子吗，皮尔特沃夫海域治安非常好，我从未见过。”</p><p>　　他从车上下来，被泰隆拖到草地上，伊泽瑞尔便问：“你不打算叫人给我判刑啦？”</p><p>　　“当然，”低头解开他脚链的杀手低沉地说：“我从德玛西亚第一次见到你开始，就知道你是无罪的。”随后泰隆解开了他的手铐，然后抓住了他的衣领，从领口看下去伊泽瑞尔的背后是触目惊心的伤痕，延伸到脖颈上，那有一条手术刀的伤疤，横亘在娇嫩的皮肤上，看上去那么易碎。泰隆低下头，将有些凉的手覆在一条结痂的伤口上，轻轻地抚摸着，像是惋惜一般小心翼翼地滑下，但是又并没有下一步，伊泽瑞尔这才有点觉得不对，不敢做声了。</p><p>　　他听到杀手在他耳边叹了口气，片刻后一只手猛地抓起了他被扔进监狱也没剃，微长的金发，把头发粗暴地绕在手指上，一下子疼得伊泽瑞尔大口吸气，然后泰隆拔出刀子，把他的头往后扳过来，靠在自己腿上，照准露出的脖子一抹……</p><p>　　伊泽瑞尔刚叫出一声，血就喷射了出来，大片地溅在泰隆的衣服上，脸上。泰隆扔掉刀子，跪下来抱住了他，伊泽瑞尔倒在了他的怀里，浑身颤抖，拼命想挣脱他的手，血流如注。在他垂死的哭声中，泰隆站起来后退了两步，转身往回走，不知道走了多远，他看到面前出现一个谷仓便走进去，反锁上了门，他拿出那个记满姓名的暗杀名册，胡乱翻动着，手上的血全部沾上了纸页，他看到了伊泽瑞尔的名字，但是并没有停下，直到他找到最后面一页，目光越过一个又一个变灰的姓名，他找到了那个名字，那熟悉的笔迹写着：“马库斯·杜·克卡奥，首要抹除目标。”他在浓重的血腥中深深地吸气，然后一直呆坐在那里，直到黑夜降临。</p><p>　　在他走后伊泽瑞尔也从地上爬了起来往面前，往皮尔特沃夫的方向走，那个老练杀手的第一刀竟然失误到没有割断大动脉，少年一直走了几百步才断气，最后被人在皮尔特沃夫境内的大道上发现了他的尸体。泰隆过了两天也被将军的人找到带了回来，手下形容他看上去像是完全崩溃一般，既看不到也听不到。但将军见到他的时候泰隆状态还不错，听他报告完了这段时间来来去去的所有事情，杜·克卡奥将军微笑着点了一根烟，抑扬顿挫地说道：“嗯，这都是很正常的事情。有一天索莱安娜告诉我，她爱我的义务已经尽完了，做我妻子的义务，生儿育女的义务也完成了，她现在不爱我了，也不亏欠我什么，所以她宣布她要离开了。我就很受伤，我说：既然如此，那你对我来说也就没有继续存在的意义了。说着我冲上去扼住她的喉咙，索莱安娜力气奇大无比从来都是胜过我的，但那天不知道为什么我竟然占据上风，她慢慢地就不挣扎了，一动不动，双眼也闭上，死得非常美丽。一开始我没明白过来发生了什么，试着叫她，逗她，但她都没反应，于是我意识到我永远失去她了，我在她身边跪下，亲吻她，在亲吻的时候痛哭流涕。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>